Just a little something on my mind
by notcreativeenoughtomakeone
Summary: Raz was caputed and fitted with a chip that blocks his powers. Assigned with a new trainie Lili and the new agent will have to find out how to remove the chip, before it shatters Raz's mind.
1. Rescue

A jet hovered over a building, as a tall female agent dropped down onto the building. Signaling the jet to leave, it flew away, but kept in distance in case the mission went bad. Her mission was simple, rescue the captured agent, bring him to safety, and retrieve files from the computer in the building. The woman looked around the building then placed her hand on her head and began to focus. Focusing on the thoughts of those in the building, she was trying to find his thoughts, the thoughts of the captured prisoner. His thoughts were being blocked, so she sighed, and tried to find the thoughts of another. Listenig in, she heard someone say were he was in their head. " Fiftieth floor, GPC containment room." ' That explains why I can't find him.' The woman said to herself.

Running to the stairs, she ran down and looked at where she was. Sixtieth floor. Continuing to run to listened carefully, trying to hear the thoughts of someone approaching. Running down another flight of stairs she heard, ' He's not talking, just kill him.' She knew the stairs wasn't going fast enough. Running into the hallway of the fiftieth floor she stood bumped into a guard, having lost focus when she heard bad news. " Hey!" The agent quickly attempted to grab the man mind with hers, but it was being guarded. Tapping his head, showing her she couldn't penetrate. The man pulled out a gun and aimed it at her. The agent quickly ducked under the gun and vanished. " Invisability. Clever little bitch arent't you."

Listening closely he pulled out a pair of googles and then saw her running down the hall. Firing at her, the woman turned around and caught the bullets with her mind, turned them around, then let them go. Turning the corner she kept running as the guard hit the ground dead. Focusing her thoughts again she heard, ' Start the program.' Thinking quick and desperate she faced the ground, grabbed her temples, focused her anger and raw aggresion, and fired her mental weapon at the floor. The floor shattered as she began to fall through.

---------------------------------------------------

The torturing, questions, and surgery had been going on for several days. The agent had only been captive for two days, but for him, it was a life time. He was hanging from a hook in the center of a room, blood dripping off his body to the ground below. His head had a large cut that had been patched together, but the stitches were bleeding already. Only wereing his pants that were covered in his own blood, he looked at his captures who were standing around him. The tall man wereing all black clothing, and sun glasses looked at a man in a white coat and nodded. The man nodded back and pressed a button. All people of the group waited for something to happen. Suddenly the agent on the hook shouted in pain, sparks of electricity arching off his body. " It works." Said the man in the coat.

" What the hell did you do to me?" The agent asked him. The man in glasses smiled and walked over to him.

" It's a chip we implanted in your brain. When you try to use pyci energy, you get a little shock. It's like a portable GPC system that restrains you from using your powers." The man laughed and looked at a man standing next to him. " Kill him and begin preparation to start the development of our little toy." The man next to him nodded and pulled out a gun. Aiming it at the agent, he was about to pull the trigger before the roof above him caved in, and the female agent landed on him. Blowing back the others in the room with her mind she ran over the agent and looked at him.

" Are you okay?" The agent looked at her in disbelief, as if his current possition didn't speak for itself. The man in black stood up as the female agent looked over to him. " What did you do to him?" The man in black, smiled and vanished into the floor. Pulling out a radio on her waist she said, " I have him, bring us the jet."

" What about the computers?" a voice said back to her.

" My priority was the agent, and he needs evac now."

" Right away, were are you?"

" Fiftieth floor, sending homing signal now." Pressing a button on her waist, it began to flash red. A few minutes later, the wall to the room was blown open, leaving a fifty floor drop between the jet and her. Grabbing the agent she levitated them across the gap and into the jet that flew back to HQ.


	2. New partners

The jet landed at HQ as the agent jumped out. Looking back up she saw that the rescued captive was being lowered down carefully and being place into the hospital wing. After only a few hours, his diagnosis was listed as not serious. The female operative walked through the halls of the psychonauts compound, turning the corner and going into her room. Takign a breathe, she took off her heavey black jacket she wore on missions. The jacket was bullet proof, fire proof, and water proof, and quite comfortable. Throwing her jacket onto her bed she sat on her bed as someone began to speak in her head. " Nice to see you've returned safely," the female voice said. " We have been reported that Raz's condition is nothing serious, a few cut and bruises."

" What about the cut on his head, what did they do to him?" The agent asked, not aloud but back to her friends mind.

" We don't know yet, you'll know when I know."

" Thanks Milla."

" No problem dear. Get some sleep, you're probably tired. You'd been trying to find him for days." The agent nodded to herself and rested her body on her bed as Milla broke her mental connection. Closing her eyes, she focused her mind, and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------

The agent awoke to the sound of her door opening and closing. Opening her eyes she saw a tall man in a trench coat standing at her door. Putting out a cigarate her threw it in her trash can and looked down at her. " Sasha, I told you to never smoke in my room."

" I know, that's why I put it out," Sasha Nein said to her walking into her room. " You've been asleep for three hours." Sasha said, reading her mind before she asked the question.

" I told you to never read my mind as well," The woman said to him.

" Whatever. Raz is out." The woman suddenly was wide and awake, jumping off her bed and running past Sasha. The agent crossed a few hallways and turned left and saw Raz standing there, talking to Milla.

" Raz!" the agent shouted at Raz who turned around. Raz caught her as she hugged him, then let him go. " How you feeling?"

" Fine, but I do have some bad news Lili." Lili looked at him nervously.

" How bad?"

------------------------------------------------

" As you can see," Milla began, pointing a stick at Raz's cranial x ray. " They implated a chip into his brain."

" What does the chip do?" Lili asked Milla.

" As what we've seen, it's supresses the use of psychi energy. When invoked by psychi energy, it acts by giving its host a painful shock." Raz nodded in agreement, already been shocked a few times.

" Can we remove it?" Lili asked. Sasha shook his head and took the floor.

" No. It's attached to his central brain system. We can't touch it, surgery or psychic. But we can't leave it either. It's a timer as well. If it isn't off Raz's mind within a week, his psychi will shatter and possibly kill him." Lili looked at Raz sadly. Not Raz.

" What's the plan then?" Raz asked, not wanting to worry about it just yet. " Hunt them down and make then take it out?"

" It's all we have right now," Milla said to everyone. " But for the meantime Raz, I hate to say it, but your a little less than useless on the field for this. Lili, your in charge of the search." Raz hated to, but he nodded in agreement. How much use as a psychonaut could he be if he couldn't even use his powers. Lili looked at who left the room.

" Who's my partner on this. Sasha?"

" I haven't worked the field in nine years. Your working with a new recruit for this. You can come in now." Someone in a psychonaut uniform stepped into the room and faced Sasha. " Lili, meet agent Mitch Kiklion." Lili looked at her new partner. He was a kid. Age sixteen, five and a half feet, long black hair that reached his nose, but very muscular for his age. Lili wasn't happy with this.

" A kid. You put a kid with me to assist in saving the life of our best agent." Lili said to Sasha in complaint. " Oh hell no."

" Mitch may be a kid, but he's invaluable to the psychonauts."

" What can he do?" Lili looked at the kid who looked at her. " What can he do?" Lili asked again, though she didn't it by herself. " What the hell."

" I can do the one thing you can't do," Mitch said to her. Suddenly he was behind her. " I can freeze time and rewind it for ten second intervals." Lili looked at him amazed. She'd been trying to master that for years, and couldn't hold it for a milasecond. " As he said, I'm invaluable."

" I still don't like it. He has no experience for a mission this serious." Lili said to milla and Sasha.

" Not my order." Sasha said to her.

" Who's is it then?"

" Your fathers," Milla said with a smile. ' way to go pops.' " Now Lili, be a dear and show him around. He is new after all."

" Not neccasary agent Vodello, I'll show myself around." Mitch walked out of the room as Lili looked back at Sasha a Milla.

" A kid? A god damn kid! Do you two even care about a Raz."

" Of course we do, why ask?"

" Why ask! You've hired a kid to save him!" Sasha shook his head.

" Your father did, not us. If you want to complain, complain to him."

" I think I will." Lili walked out of the room leaving Sasha and Milla. 'unfucking believable'

" Watch your language." Raz said to as she walked out. " And watch what you say. It wouldn't be the first time you embarassed yourself." Lili smiled at Raz and let out a breath. " It's frustrating I know. A kid saving me. But suck it up, an order is an order. The more you bicker about who's saving me, the longer it will take." Lili hadn't thought of that.

" Your right."

" I always am. I'll be over looking this from here. Every second counts."

" I know." Lili looked at him, wanting to kiss him right now. ' I hate this job, it keeps us apart.' Raz held back a laugh, hearing what she said. " I'll get to work on this immediately. See you at briefing." Raz nodded as Lili left his company and started down the hall. ' See you at briefing, smooth.' Raz chuckled and walked back into the room. Walking into another room that was used as a storage room, Lili sat on a box and craddled her chin in his palms.

" You okay Lil?" A woman with a clip board and a pencil in her ear asked. The woman picked up a box with her mind and placed it on a shelf, and checked marked it on the clip board, levitating the pencil with her mind. The woman was short, barely past five feet. Her hair was perfect, and dyed blonde with pink highlights.

" Not now Kitty."

" It's about Raz isn't it."

" Of course it is. It's my fault anyway. If I had done my job, he'd be fine."

" You two were ambushed. There was nothing that could of been done." Placing the clip board on the box next to Lili. Kitty lit a cigarate and inhailed the smoke. Offering her one, Lili shook it off. Lili hated smoking, it disrupted her mind. As why she hated drinking and love. Love she could tolorate, but beer was nicer to her. Love is fun while your in it, when your not, simpily put it sucks. She hated that word. Love. It made her think of Raz, the only person she wanted, but couldn't get because of their occupations. Love had almost gotten both of them killed. So decided that they couldn't be together, not yet at least. Sighing Lili stood up and began to walk to the door. " At least you made psychonaut. I'm stuck here cleaning for you bastards." Lili smiled, then tipped over a stack of boxes.

" You missed a spot." Kitty flipped her off as she closed the door.


	3. Behind the iron door

" A kid dad, you put me with a kid!" Lili shouted at her father. Her father just sat at his desk listening to her complain. " You actually let a kid into the psychonauts."

" You sound like the man I partnered Raz with he first joined." Mr. Zanotto said to his daughter. " Mitch is more than capible to handle this mission." Lili shook her head in disbelief. " Now Lillian..."

" Lili! My name is Lili." Lili shouted at her father for using her legal name.

" Don't let your love for that boy interfere. It is against department code for agents to be emotionally attached at that level. It distracts you, and disrupts your descion making."

" I know. I won't let that happen again."

" You should of never let that happen to begin with. Your love almost got both of killed." Mr. Zanotto said to her coldly with no emotion. " And you two weren't even on mission for christ's sake." Lili looked away. One day about seven years ago when Lili was eighteen and had made the psychonaut rank, she let Raz into her mind. They had made a few big steps in their relationship. Lili waking up naked next to him. Raz used his psycho portal and entered her mind. When you use a psycho portal, you project your psychi into anothers, when you do, it leaves the bodies without a mind for the duration of the event. As that happened, the base went under attack.

-------------------------------------

_**Seven years earlier...**_

Lili woke up in a bed that wasn't hers. Opening her eyes lazily she looked around the room. Across the bed was a few clothing articles, some hers, others not. Seeing her shirt she smiled. It was the shirt for her pschonaut uniform. ' I'm a psychonaut now.' Lili said to herself. ' Just like him.' Noticing what she was resting her head on wasn't a pillow she looked up and saw Raz's face. She was laying her head on his chest comfortably. Her left arm was flung over his body, his right armaround her waist. Everything that had happened last night came back.

A month ago Lili had made psychonaut against one other canadit. Kitty. Raz had been away on a mission in Europe during her ceremony. When he got back, she told him the news and they celebrated. Both didn't drink, so they just went out. When they got back to the compound were they had been assigned to be at for the meantime, they had begun to kiss as they were walking in. They carefully made their way to Raz's room which was closer. They knew what they were doing was against protocal, but kept at it. Lili had made the first move to go past kissing. After confessing she was still a virgin, they continued.

' What a night.' Lili said to herself. She still hadn't fully learned to not talk to herself around Raz, who had the power to unintentionally read people's thoughts. For him it didn't even require reaching out into other peoples minds. Their thought waves reverberated out of their minds to his mind, making him not waste any energy doing so. Raz opened his eyes and looked down at her. A smile spread across his face just by looking her. " Good morning." Raz said to her softly.

" Morning. Last night was wonderful," Lili said to him. Lili pulled herself on him, then kissed him, resting her chin on his chest looking up at him. Emotions she didn't even know she was capible of feeling were fluttering in her mind right now. " I love you." She said to him. Most of the times when women had told Raz that, he felt a little uncomfortable. They had barely met him, and they thought they loved him. Lili had known Raz for eight years and had never said those words. She picked her words wisely, always had. Raz knew how carefully she thought things over before saying them. If Lili said it, she meant it.

" I love you too." Lili smiled then kissed him again. Her emotions from last night were still there, dancing in her mind. Looking at the nightstand she saw that it was almost ten in the morning. " We should get up before someone makes us." Lili hated to, but she nodded. Standing up off him she looked around for her clothes and began to get dressed. When she picked up her pants an item dropped out of them and hit the ground. Picking it up she looked at it, it was her psycho portal she was given from joining the psychonauts. Remembering what happened when she was fifteen, she remembered an arguement with Raz that made them break up. Raz wanted to go into her mind. Lili said no, and Raz pushed it. Pushing to hard Lili broke up with him.

Holding the psycho portal in her hand she looked back at Raz. She didn't let him in her mind before because she didn't think she was ready to let him. After what happened last night, it was stupid to argue that she was. Smiling she put the psycho portal on the table and put her pants on as Raz finshed dressing. " Raz?" She asked him walking over to him fully dressed.

" Yes?"

" Remembered when we broke up the because of the psycho portal?" Raz nodded, still wishing to this day he hadn't pushed it. Lili picked up the portal and handed it to him. Raz looked down at it, not sure how to react.

" Are you sure?" He asked the same way before he had sex with her. Lili nodded the same way she answered the first question. " We don't have to."

" I know, but I want you to." Lili said to him. Raz looked at the psycho portal, his hand actually shaking. Lili sat on his bed and levitated the portal out of his hand and hovered it next to her head.

" Are you sure?"

" I'm sure." The portal attached to her head as Lili closed her eyes. Raz placed her finger tips on his temples as he projected himself into her mind.

------------------------------------------

At first it was dark, then suddenly it was getting brighter. Looking around he saw that he was in a house. A mansion disrpibed it better. He was standing in huge space that welcomed you into the house. On his left and right was a curved stairwell leading to the second floor. In front of him was two elegant couches separated by a coffee table that lunch was already set on. Walking over to the table he sat on one of the couches and waited for something to happen helping himself to some tea. " Welcome to my mind Raz." said a familiar voice. Looking at the stairwell to his left, he saw Lili at the top of the stairs. Lili was wearing regular clothes, jeans and t- shirt, her hair hanging down half way down her back. Sitting on the rail she slid down and walked across the room and sat across the table to Raz.

" A mansion?" He asked a little confused. " My mind had a circus in it."

" It's actually isn't that strange. Most people's mind consists of a fear or a childhood memory. My childhood I lived in a mansion. This is my childhood home." Lili expalined. Raz nodded in understanding. " Jealous."

" When you concider that I was raised in a circus, then yes." Lili giggled and poured herself some tea.

" Want me to show you around?" Raz shugged as Lili pulled him off the couch and dragged him upstairs. Leading him into a hallway, he saw several labeled rooms. Reading them as he walked, he read, ' First friend, first kiss, and the last room was labeled something I'd like to forget.'

" What's in this room?" Raz asked.

" That's the memory when I walked in on my parents having sex." Raz took a step away from the door and kept walking. Every door had a different collection of thoughts and memories. ' Age ten, age nine, whispering rock, the day I met him, the break up.' everything was there. It was all organized and kept in check.

" Do you have demons?" Raz asked, not seeing one yet. Suddenly a censor outlet door opened and three censors jumped out. Lili grabbed them with her mind and shoved them back into the door.

" Yes as a matter a fact. Everyone does." Lili lead him again back out of the halls and then back downstairs. They both slid down the handrail and began to walk into a room that had a door that was made of iron and chained shut. Three big locks were on the door, one giant lock covering them all. Stepping next to the door she reached under the mat next to the door and pulled out a key. Puttting the key into the door knobs keyhole, she turned it and the locks and chains fell off the door. The door door opened and Lili stepped behind Raz. " It's my greatest fear, and a demon in my mind." Raz looked into the room and saw a pair of piercing blue eyes looking at him. The eyes continued closer as Lili ducked behind Raz, making him nervous. Lili was fearless, but what ever was in this room scared her.

Raz readed himself for anything. If Lili was scared of it, it was intence. Taking a step back Raz placed on hand on his forhead, reading a his psychich shot the eyes got closer. The seconds turned to minutes as the monster continued to come out of the room. They continued to get closer, and closer till they were almost out of the darkness of the room. Taking another step back Raz heard the beast speak. " What is your name?" The monster asked in a high pitched voice. Raz recognized the voice. Then the beast stepped out.

" Umm Lili is that a... umm..furby?" The monster was in fact a small little furby doll. Raz laughed. He laughed really hard, almost falling down from laughter. " Your scared of furbies?"

" Yes. Just looked at him. The way he stares... and smiles. Oh that smile kept me awake when I was a kid." Raz shook his head and continued laughing.

-------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the real as Raz was exploring Lili's mind, the alarm went off. Someone had broken into the compound with one order in mind. His mission was to kill Raz and Lili. Sneaking around the halls he made his way through the compound. Every agent and security guard was dealing with the distraction outside. Sasha had sensed him and came back into the compound running. The hit man turned the corner and went to Raz's room. The door was shut and locked. The door didn't have door knobs, just security panels to place a finger print. Placing an item on the panel, it turned on a showed the scanner a accurate copy of Raz's finger print and stepped into room.

" Too easy," The man said stepping into the room. He saw Lili on Raz's bed seeing the portol on her head. Seeing Raz was projecting himself into her mind. Smiling he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Lili. " Too easy." He repeated, " Too easy."

---------------------------------------------

Lili and Raz were closing the iron door, Raz still laughing because of what it was hiding. A cute little blue furby. " Shut up. They creep me out at least." She locked the door again, then looked at Raz again. Suddenly she felt a shortness of breath. Falling to the floor Raz ran to her and saw blood on the ground around her.

" What the hell is this Lili?"

" It's not me," she said through her pain. Raz knew what she meant. Someone was attacking her body. Raz pulled out a smelling salt and broke it in half. Breathing deep he was suddenly on the ground, conscious again. Looking up he saw a man standing above him with a gun. Raz knocked him back with his mind as the man fired. The bullet missed Raz barely as the man hit the wall and was knocked unconscious. Raz stood up and saw Lili on the bed, blood staining his sheats.

" Lili!" Raz flipped her over to see she had been shot in the chest. Sasha ran in a second later and saw the man and then the two. " Lili, stay with me. Come on look at me." Lili looked at him, and coughed loudly. Raz looked up at Sasha who was looking at him. " Sasha, get help!" Sasha didn't need to be told twice and ran out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------

_**Present time...**_

****Lili left Truman Zanotto's office after realizing she couldn't get her way on this mission. She'd be working with a kid. Sighing she walked back to her room and locked her door behind her. Sitting on her bed she looked at her nightstand and saw a picture of her and Raz before the incident. If she hadn't invited him into her mind, they'd still be together. Lili took of her shirt and saw that the scar from her life saving surgery was still there. it was a vertical scar that went done her left breath were she had been shot. Thankfully the heart is located in the center. Her lung was hit, but because of the advanced medical care she recieved from being a government employee, she was fixed up easily. Resting her head on her pillow and closed her eyes, trying to find sleep. ' I gues I need to make the best of this.' She said before finding it.


	4. Pros and rookies

Lili opened her eyes and lay up in her bed, and looked around her room. Levitating a towel to her she stepped into the bathroom connected to her room and took a shower. Stepping back into her room she got dressed and opened her door to see Mitch standing outside of it. Lili sighed when she saw him. The kid who was going to help her save Raz. " We're being called to briefing." Mitch said to her, getting to the point of his visit.

" Alright," Lili said locking her door behind her, then her and Mitch made their way to the mission briefing room located on the top floor of the psychonaut base. The doors slid open as Milla, Sasha, and Raz looked at the two as they walked in. The mission control room was the second most protected room in the base, the most protected being the GPC containment cells. The computers held information on almost every psychic in the world. That information in the wrong hands was bad news.

The mission control room was a medium sized room, twenty feet long, fifteen feet high. There was one door in and out that could only be locked from the inside. In the center of the room was a dome on the ground and the ceiling directly above it. The two domes were a projection screen to give a visual while in briefing. On the back wall was a large computer with a sixty five inch monitor. In this room you could do DNA test and had a rather neat toy that Sasha invented a few years back.

Sasha's best invention in his opinion was a psychi locator. At the touch of a button, several satellites in orbit around the planet can pinpoint on the psychi signature of any psychic at any given moment. It does have a few draw backs. It needs to be able to receive the psychi waves, so if who your looking for is a GPC or a psychic containment room, it won't find them. Every psychic transmits a different psychi signature in their brainwaves, so no two psychics have the same signature.

Lili walked in the room and stood next to Raz as Sasha cleared his throat. " Alright, to recap on recent events. Four days ago Raz and Lili were sent on a mission to see if the experiments of an unknown suspect was preforming was within legal boundaries. Lili and Raz were attacked shortly after arrival and Raz was captured.

" Shortly later we found that the experiments were illegal. They implanted their experiment in Raz's brain. Now to begin our current mission, I'd like to welcome Mitch to the team."

" Thank you agent Nein." Mitch said to him.

" Currently the only thing we know about this chip is that it disrupts psychi waves and shocks you if you try. We also know that we don't know how to safely remove it without injuring Raz. Our mission is this." Sasha said as the projector appeared from the domes. A hologram of a building appeared in the center. " That what ever it is, we might have a lead in the building and the GPC they held Raz in. Lili, Mitch, your mission is to retrieve anything that might help us get somewhere."

Mitch nodded, as did Lili. Next thing they boarded the jet as Raz stayed behind to monitor from the base. Raz couldn't help because of his condition, but he didn't want to be left out on something that involved him. The jet hovered above the roof of the building as Lili and Mitch levitated themselves down. Lili walked toward the stairs as Mitch walked to the edge of the edge of the building. Looking down he jumped off and caught himself, hovering outside of the hole the jet had blown open a night before. Levitating into the room he looked around, then stepped in.

Mitch walked through the empty GPC cell, shattered glass and debris all over the ground. Lab equipment was all over the ground, Mitch stepping over several items on the ground as he treaded the room. Levitating a large rock up he threw it to the side of the room and looked under it. Walking over to the computer he saw huge magnets on the side of them. Whatever was on the computer, someone didn't want the psychonauts to know about it. Kicking over a piece of lab equipment, he saw a video camera that fell from the wall. The camera was toast, but the film inside wasn't. " Anything?" Lili asked him as she appeared from behind him.

Mitch threw her the tape he found from inside the camera, and Lili caught it. ' Maybe he isn't useless.' Lili said to herself as her and Mitch continued to search the room. Mitch walked outside of the GPC entrance and looked around the room there. It was deserted and the equipment was destroyed by fire. Lili walked in and saw the wreckage. " We're dealing with psychics." Mitch said as he stepped toward a ruined computer.

" What makes you think that?" Lili asker, her not seeing why.

" The room has no identification of any type of fuel or match starting the fire. The computers were melted from the inside out. Pyrokenisis." Mitch said, running his finger down the inside of the machine. " I thought you were the professional." He said to her. The kid was good, but Lili thought he a smart ass now. " We have guests." Mitch said to Lili.

" What?" Mitch spun around and held his open hand out straight. " What are you doing?" Then Mitch swung his arm, keeping it straight. Lili heard loud crashes against the wall as Mitch let who he was drop.

" Invisibility is a very simple trick, but learning to read psychi waves is my specialty." Mitch said as the man he was holding went invisible again. Grabbing him with his mind again, he levitated him in the air, and began to close his fist. The man appeared in the air, trying to breathe. He passed out as Mitch let him fall. " If you're a professional, then I'm the psychonaut leader, pathetic." Mitch said as he levitated the man. " We got a live one, fly around, we're calling it a day." Mitch said in his radio placed on his shoulder.

Lili glared at him for a minute before the jet arrived. A sixteen year old rookie had a few powers she didn't. Time control, and psychi wave pulsation, the ability to feel the brain wave vibrations and find their source. He had also insulted her. Twice. Though by being able to feel the presence of the man, he had probably just save her life. Either way so far she didn't like him any more than she already didn't. The jet arrived and Mitch levitated the man inside. Taking his seat Lili sat across from him as the jet took off back for the base.


	5. Too normal

The man who Mitch had taken out woke up quickly from a sleeping salt. Thrusting his head up, he noticed his head was also heavy. He had been fitted with a anti psychic helmet during his slumber. Looking around the room he wasn't alone. Sasha was in the room, so was Raz, Milla, and Truman Zanotto. He looked around the room a little more and saw a few items placed on the table in front of him. " Hello," Sasha said to him. " Awake are we?" The man just looked at him.

" In case you're wondering Frank," Raz said to him. " And yes we know your name. You have no hope of being found. Tell us what we want to know are we will get go in your mind and tear it out."

" I don't talk," Frank said to them. " Nothing you can do can make me." Trying to turn invisible be forgot about the helmet placed rather uncomfortably on his head. Looking at his restraints he pulled on them some to see if anything worked. He was physically and mentally bound, trap in a room, with rather impatient people. With the exception of Milla.

Truman walked over to him and then looked at him. For a few seconds they just stared at each other. " All I want is a few names, a place, and possibly everything you know." Truman said to him. If you tell us, you will not be harmed, but placed in captivity and receive a reduced jail sentence if you comply."

" Never," Frank said to him with a smile.

"Sasha, call in Mitch and Lili I have a new assignment for them."

" And what is that sir?" Sasha asked.

Truman turned around. " They're going in," He said, knocking on the anti psychi helmet.

* * *

Lili and Mitch stood next to the man as they made him sleep with a injection so they could remove the helmet. When it was off, Lili levitated and placed the psyci portal on his forehead. The door opened as both of them focused they're thoughts, and projected themselves in his mind. The door closed behind them, and the mission began.

Lili and Mitch were standing somewhere they couldn't identify at first. What twisted thoughts could make up the mind of a evil bad guy. Looking around the room, they saw a man standing away from them. He was looking directly at them. The man snapped his fingers as the room they were standing in lit up. " Welcome."

They now could see what type of room they were in. It looked like a high school gymnasium. That's exactly what it was. A highschool. The gym was empty except for the three, the stands that could seat nearly a thousand were barren. Basketball hoops were at either side of the courts, as long with two others on the side, and four pulled up and out of the way. On the walls were banners about how good the sport teams were, several were up for football, basketball, soccer, and track, each with the names of the players who played.

" Now you psychonaut pigs, what do you think you can accomplish in my mind," the man asked, Lili noticing it was Frank.

" What we need to know," Mitch said to him. Frank smiled then began away from them. Snapping his fingers again, a cart full of basketballs landed next to him out of thin air. Levitating several at once he launched them at Mitch and Lili who avoided them as they flew by. Mitch stopped a ball with telekinesis and launched it back at Frank, who caught it with one hand. Every ball in the cart lifted up and began to fly at them. The cart itself lifted as well and that flew.

Mitch caught several balls with his mind, then was hit with the cart before he saw it flying. Sliding across the ground , his back hit the mats hard, knocking the wind out of him. Getting to his feet he saw two of the balls, then lifted them up. Setting them on fire, he threw them at Frank who snapped his fingers and the lights went out. The fire of the balls were the only thing that could be seen. The lights came back on a minute later as the balls were gone, and so was Frank.

" Will Lili and Mitch please report to the office," the intercom said. Mitch looked at Lili who shrugged.

" Hey are you guys new?" They both turned around and saw a highschool girl standing behind them. She seemed a little geeky, her hair in a pony tail and she was rather large rimmed glasses on. Her clothes weren't stylish, and she carried all honors books in her hands. Other than that, she was kinda cute. Her hair was very light brown, her eyes behind her glasses were green. When she spoke, her geeky appearance was added by the fact she had braces. The two guessed she was sixteen.

" What?" Mitch asked, wondering where she came from.

" New. New students, just got here." She explained.

" Hey Tammy!" A voice shouted to her. She turned around as a water balloon hit her in the face. The girl fell to the ground, her face and shirt soaked with water. A few cheerleaders had hit her. The walked away laughing leaving her in tears. Tammy took off her glassed, the dried them on a piece of her shirt that wasn't wet. Wiping her face off, she wiped the tears out of her eyes and face, then stood up.

" Are you okay?" Lili asked her. Tammy turned around and nodded.

" It happens. Just for me it happens every day. I thought highschool would be fun, but it isn't at all. I do my work, I get straight A's, but to them I'm just a target of ridicule." Mitch helped her to her feet, then helped her with her books.

" Have you told teachers about this?" Lili asked.

" That never helps, " Mitch said to Lili. Lili then thought about that. That never really helped, if anything it made it worse.

" He's right. It only makes it worse. I've tried standing up for myself, but all that did was get me locked in a guys gym locker for five hours," She said to them, wiping off the plastic cover she had placed over her books because of how often the water balloon gag was played. " So, are you new?" Mitch looked at Lili to see what they should say, and noticed she wasn't in her psychonaut field uniform. She was in casual clothes. Tight fit faded blue jeans, and a long sleeved pink shirt.

Mitch looked down and he was wearing different clothes as well. It didn't surprise him anymore. When you go into someone's mind, sometimes you change appearance. Mitch was also changed. He was wearing a dark grey, plain t-shirt, faded blue jeans that were slightly tinted green with the left knee being torn. He looked like he was a regular high school kid. After a second, he noticed he had a backpack on his back.

Mitch thinking it might be easier to get around someone's mind said, " Yeah we're new, could you show us around?" Tammy nodded.

" Sure, this is the gym for starters, but I guess you already know that." She began to walk out of the gym. " School starts soon, I'll give you a tour." Mitch was about to follow her, before Lili grabbed his arm.

" Hold up, have you noticed anything weird about this guys mind?" Mitch began to think. " I've been in a lot of people's minds, part of the job. But something about who this guy is supposed to be, and who he is, is off." Mitch understood what she was talking about.

" It is off. He's supposed to be a bad guy, but his mind is, well, normal," Mitch said looking at the gym. " Maybe he isn't doing this willingly." Mitch suggested as his theory. " A control implant might be in here." Lili nodded in agreement.

" Well Tammy is our best lead, let's follow her," Lili said before walking after Tammy.


	6. Tammy Vitizen

Tammy led them through his mind or the school so to speak. The halls were crowded as they attempted to get through. The bell hadn't even rang yet and yet highschool students from freshmen to senior years occupied the halls, talking to their friends, waiting for the bell to ring while visiting their lockers.

" Mornings are insane to get through here," Tammy began, moving her way around a freshmen with a giant backpack that jutted out nearly two feet. " During passing periods it could get so crowded in freshman hall, you could get molested and not even notice." Lili moved passed the freshman then so did Mitch.

" Looks like it. How many people go to this school?" Lili asked.

" Eighteen hundred last I knew. Half of the time freshmen and sophomores like to stand directly in the center of the hall in the mornings, and it really pisses everyone off." She answered while moving around a large pack of sophomores standing in the center of the hall. Mitch and Lili walked straight through them.

" Watch where your going!" A sophomore girl shouted at Lili. Lili turned and faced her staring straight at her. The little girl gulped then went to talk with her friends again. When Lili was out of ear shot, she began to talk about her. " Yeah, that bitch better walk away." Lili appeared behind her, having turned invisible when she turned the corner and then walked back.

" Who are you calling a bitch." The sophomore turned around, then took a step back. She was scared now, just looking at Lili when she was mad did that to anyone. Lili was about to do something before Mitch intervened.

" Lili, she's just a figment of his imagination, calm the hell down," Mitch said to her. Lili looked at the girl then began to walk after Tammy. Then turned back around and moved her head quickly toward the sophomore, making her flinch. Lili they walked away.

" Congratulations, you scared a figment of the imagination," Mitch said as he caught up with them.

" Thank you, a compliment is okay for me even if it's sarcastic," Lili said to Mitch. Mitch sighed then walked next to Tammy.

" So, what grade are you in?" He asked her.

" Junior, but graduating this year. I'm taking two english classes to get out early, I can't stand this fucking school." Mitch nodded in agreement, the water balloon kind of spoke for itself. " I really only get picked on for one reason though, not because I actually do my homework. They hate me, because I'm developing psychic powers." Mitch and Lili stopped.

" What?" Lili asked. Tammy nodded.

" Yeah. I'm a psychic. Telekinesis mostly." Tammy said to them. "I'm the only here who is, so people tend to frown on different. The freak. The psychic freak no less."

" Show us," Mitch said to her.

" Why?" She asked. Mitch saw a piece of trash on the ground, then levitated up to her.

" Because, we're just like you," Mitch said to her. Tammy watched as he moved the trash to the garbage can with his mind.

" You're a psychic?" She asked him, as if his demonstration didn't prove it.

" Yeah. Just like you. What can you do?" Mitch asked. Tammy let her books go and then let them float in the air. Then suddenly they flew across the room and slammed into a locker.

" I'm still working on control," she said to them. Lili smiled then levitated her books back to her. " Thanks. Well, junior hall and the social studies department is this way, follow me." She began to walk and then they followed from behind her.

" Mitch, I have an idea on how we could get more information on Tammy," Lili said to Mitch.

" How, I'm not authorized to read her mind," he said to her. Then he noticed something. In this mind she was supposed to be a figment. She was more. He could feel her psychic energy when she levitated her books.

" Whoa, holy shit, Tammy isn't a figment," Mitch said to Lili.

" What do you mean?"Lili asked him.

" Figments don't create psychi waves. Only psychic beings do. If she's has psychi waves, and I can feel them, she's real, and she's projecting from somewhere."

" Back to my idea. You think she's real, so let's find out... Sasha," she said out loud. A moment later Sasha answered.

" Yes, having trouble?" Sasha asked.

" No, but we need you to do a search for us. A person search."

" What significance does it have to your mission?" Sasha asked.

" We think someone in here is projecting her mind into this place. We need to double check," Mitch said.

" Alright, what's her name?" Sasha asked.

" Tammy, what's your last name?" Mitch asked.

" Vitizen, why?" She asked.

" No reason. Sasha, her name is Tammy Vitizen."

" Give me a minute," Sasha said as he broke his contact. They continued to walk with Tammy as Sasha began his search.

* * *

Tammy stopped and opened her locker with touching it and began to unpack her backpack of books and homework, and refilling it with her first hour class stuff. " What do you guys have first hour?" She asked.

" I don't know? I lost my schedule," Mitch said to her.

" Are you sure your not a freshman, because that has freshman written all over it," She said to him with a laugh. " Is it in your backpack."

' Oh yeah, I have a backpack,' Mitch said to himself then opened it. Only one sheet of paper was in it, which explained why it was so light. It was his schedule. " Never mind, I found it. First hour, chemistry. I hated that class." Mitch said to them.

" What room?" Tammy asked, because she had chemistry first hour.

" C-twelve," he answered.

" Your in my class, what about you Lili?" She asked, turning to face Lili.

Lili checked her pockets to see if it was there. It was. " Chem," she answered. Then she noticed something. " I never told you my name."

" Sorry, I kinda can't control my telepathy either. I unintentionally listen to people's thoughts a lot," Tammy said to her Lili smiled then shook her head. ' Just like Raz.'

" Mitch, Lili, still there," said Sasha's voice to them directly.

" Yeah, so what's her story," Mitch asked.

" I think your mistaken," Sasha said.

" Why? What came up?" Lili asked, not liking when her hunches weren't right.

Sasha spoke to them and said, " Tammy Vitizen is dead."


	7. On his own

Mitch and Lili stopped moving after what Sasha had told them. The girl in front of them, who to Mitch was undoubtably alive, was in fact dead.

" How did she die?" Mitch asked, wanting to know that to see if it helped him understand.

" She got sick. Cancer at age sixteen. I'll look into her family real quick," Sasha said to them.

" You two okay?" Tammy asked to make sure.

" Yeah, we're fine," Lili said then leaned against a locker.

" Breakthrough you two?" Sasha said.

" What did you find?" Mitch asked.

" Tammy Vitizen is the daughter of the man who's mind your in. He used to work for the psychonauts before she died. He needed to watch her full time as the cancer progressed. During this time he was experimenting with how the mind can affect the body," Sasha said to them.

" What was his field of work?" Mitch asked.

" He was payed to find a way to enter your own mind without a brain tumbler. It says that Tammy was a class b psychic prodigy. It was her mind that got her sick."

" That's why he was researching the minds affect on the body," Lili said to them.

" Correct. Later he asked the psychonauts for permission for a experiment that was dangerous, and possibly lethal. He asked if he could research a way to fully project your mind into another, leaving the body as an empty shell, and in the mind of the one your projecting in. The didn't give him clearance, but it looks like he attempted, and succeeded."

" So Tammy's body is dead, but her father saved her by trapping her mind within his own," Mitch said, picking it up as it went by.

" My thoughts exactly," Sasha said them. " And on that theory about the control implant, your right Mitch. I can't pinpoint where it is, but it's in there." Mitch smiled. He liked being right.

" We'll keep an eye out for it," Mitch said to Sasha before disconnecting.

* * *

For the next several hours they attended classes while looking for the implant. At fifth hour Tammy showed them to the cafeteria were they sat and Mitch and Lili observed the place. No implant in site. Then again, they didn't even know what it looked like. It could be anything. But it would look foreign to the minds world.

" Wanna go outside?" Tammy asked them. Mitch nodded, a new place to look for it.

Tammy led them out of the cafeteria and into the main lobby of the school. Passing through the lobby Tammy opened the front door and Mitch and Lili froze.

The school had grass around it, but only for about thirty feet. At the end of the thirty feet, was a cliff, and it was like the entire way around the school. It was the only thing in existence, floating in the nothingness that surrounded it. No one was outside, just a few benches and a flag pole.

Mitch looked at the flag pole and saw something odd about it. He could see a little red light flashing on it. Levitating himself up he closely examined it. It was a control implant.

" Found it," Mitch said, then dropped back to the ground.

" I got it," Lili said, then focused a psychic shot. When she was about to release it, she was hit in the back by another and sent flying against the school. Frank was behind her focusing his shot.

" What took you two, and why are you bothering my daughter," Frank said to them. Starting to walk over he snapped his fingers and two metal disks appeared.

" How can he do that, it's impossible to create objects like that, even in his own mind," Lili said to Mitch.

" I learned a few tricks," Frank said then sent a disk at Mitch. Mitch surrounded himself in a shield that the disk shattered against. Mitch then made the shield peel off his body, then pushed it at Frank. It hit him square in the chest causing him to flew back and hit the wall.

Frank laughed then started to walk over to him. Lili fired a blast at him but he suddenly appeared from behind her. Lili jumped forward and levitated herself in the air. Frank then began to fire at her, and Lili began to avoid the shots, noticing, they were all missing. She stopped then saw they were missing intentionally.

Over twenty psychic shots were around her, levitating around her. Frank then held out a palm, then clinched it into a fist.

" Oh shit," Lili said then had her shield cover her body. Four blast took out the shield, and the others took out Lili, who's projection was kicked out of his mind.

In the real world Lili's conscious was sent back into her mind and she fell back to the ground. Raz was watching the bodies then helped her up.

" What the hell happened?" Raz asked.

" The kid's on his own," Lili said looking at Frank's unconscious body.

* * *

Mitch watched as Frank walked around were Lili once was then stopped. Mitch then snapped his fingers and time froze around him. Charging a psychi shot he was about to fire before time caught up and Frank had his hand around Mitch's neck.

" No matter how powerful you are, I rule my mind," Frank said then threw Mitch toward the wall. Mitch caught himself then levitated to the ground.

" Mitch, you need to take out the implant. He's too strong in his own mind, you can't fight him," Lili said to him.

" She's right you know," Frank said from behind Mitch. Frank placed his palm Mitch's chest then sent him soaring across the courtyard and into a tree. Mitch slid down the trunk, then stood up as Frank began to walk toward him. Mitch then placed both palms on his head then began to pull the tree up from the roots in great struggle. After a second he pried it from the ground. With a little boost of psychi he lit the tree on fire and sent it at Frank who caught it with his mind, and sent it back at Mitch, who was after the implant.

Ducking under the tree Mitch jumped and levitated toward the implant, about to shoot at it, before he was hit in the stomach and fell to the ground. Getting to his feet he shot a blast toward the implant, but Frank appeared in the air and knocked it back at Mitch. Mitch shielded his own attack then saw Frank was directly in front of him. Mitch froze time, but saw Frank was unaffected by it.

Shooting Mitch back, he slid across the ground then came to a stop fifteen feet away from Frank. Mitch then decided to do his last resort.

Mitch focused everything he had. Frank laughed and said, " Do whatever you wish, you can't win." Mitch's palms began to glow red from the psychi energy then he placed both arms in the air straight. The energy surrounded his body in a shield then continued to gather energy.

All at once the shield shot out in all directions, destroying everything in it's path. Mitch hit his knees as he looked up to see that Frank was floating in the air, a shield around himself and the implant. Mitch lowered his head, too tired to try anything else.

Frank landed next to Mitch then, kicked him onto his back. Mitch fired his last shot, but Frank dodged it, " You missed," Frank said to him. Mitch smiled.

" No I didn't ," Mitch said, as the shot hit the implant and destroyed it. Suddenly Frank began to grip his head, as if he was in pain. He could hear him mumbling to himself.

" I have control," Frank said to him. Then a man with a much deeper tone said, " Get out of my head!" as suddenly as it began, Frank opened his eyes then looked at Mitch who was on the ground panting, and breathing deep.

" That was impressive young man," Frank said to him in a much deeper voice. The real Frank was in charge again.

" Just doing my job," Mitch said, then got to his feet. Tammy was still there, seemingly there in entire time.

" Thanks," Tammy said, in a lighter voice. Apparently she was being controlled as well.

" I would like to thank the psychonauts for helping me out. I'll explain things later, for now, please exit my mind so I can put it back together." Mitch nodded, then cut off his projection.


	8. Mitch's Story

Mitch opened his eyes as his mind was back in his own. Breathing deep he wobbled back then managed to sit down before he collapsed. His breath didn't calm as he continued to pant from the mental effort he just had to muster. Looking up, he saw Lili offering to help him up. He looked at her, then allowed the helped.

" Not bad kid," Lili said, then looked at Frank. He was still bound and restrained, the helmet still placed on his head.

" Thanks. Think we can untie him now?" Mitch asked. Lili shook her head.

" Not yet," Lili said to him.

A minute later Frank opened his eyes and scanned the room. He saw he was bound to the chair he was sitting in and groaned.

" If you wouldn't mind," Frank said to them. Lili turned around and looked at Raz. He nodded. Lili released his restraints, and Frank stood up and stretched.

" Haven't been in control recently, feels nice," Frank said to them.

" Are you going to talk?" Raz asked.

" Well of course. Those bastards had me doing their dirty work for them. I'll feel honored."

" Good," Raz said with a smile. He'd have the chip out of his head sooner than he thought.

--------------------------------------------

Lili still couldn't figure out Mitch. He was a kid, but yet something seemed off. He didn't act like a kid. She hadn't seen an honest smile from him since they met. No fun, no jokes, just one hundred percent sarcasm and adultness. His file really didn't hold anything interesting. She needed to ask him herself.

Lili was in the base walking to Mitch's room while Truman and Raz got information from Frank in the conference room. Finding his room she pressed his intercom button, because his door didn't have a door knob or door bell, and knocking wouldn't be heard.

" Mitch, you in?" Lili asked through the intercom. A second later, the door opened like a screen door. Lili walked in, the door sliding shut behind her.

Mitch was on his bed laying down with his head on his pillow. His eyes were planted on his ceiling. He wasn't in uniform, just a pair of jeans with no shirt.

" What do you want?" Mitch asked, not looking at her, just the ceiling.

" To talk. Everyone has their own story, what's yours?" Lili asked.

" What do you mean?" Mitch asked.

" My story is that my dad is the leader of the psychonauts. So naturally I've been affiliated with them my entire life. Raz's story is that he was raised in the circus, but always was a strong psychic, and eventually got to join the psychonauts at age ten. What's your story?"

Mitch sighed then lay up. He looked at Lili. " Ever heard of the Ridgewood massacre?"

" Isn't that like twelve years ago, when a town who's hatred of psychics made them kill everyone in the town who was psychic?"

" That's the place. I was born in Ridgewood. My entire family was psychic. My mom, my dad, my sister, even our dog was psychic. The problem with me, was that I was strong as a toddler. I was setting my toys on fire with my mind, levitating myself all the time.

" My parents tried to hide me the best they could. They knew the towns views on psychics. When we went out, they'd mask my power with their own. Until one day when I was four, I kinda slipped away from them. The towns people found me first. I hated strangers.

" I sent woman levitating across the ground with my mind when she came to close. They knew I was psychic. They didn't care if I was only four. They tried to kill me, but my parents intervened, killing at least ten people. It wasn't really a massacre, the psychics fought back.

" What we didn't know, was that there was at least ten other psychics in the town. They fought with us as they tried to kill us. My father before the battle got to it's worse. Placed me in shield, and levitated me a few miles away. Every psychic died that day. My mother, father, sister, they even killed our dog.

" I was found a few days later when the psychonauts came in. The people fought them as well. In the end, every person in the town was made insane to stop them. The survivors are now in a nut house. Milla was checking the woods to find survivors. She found me, took me in. I was taught to control my powers, and shield my mind. To repay the dept, I joined the psychonauts."

Lili was now sitting on a chair, listening to his story. He was a survivor of one of the most violent outburst against psychics in written history. He was bitter and cold, because that was the only thing he had seen.

" You're an adult now, because you never really had a childhood," Lili said to him. Mitch nodded.

" I developed my powers quickly. Soon, doing things some psychics don't master for years. Time manipulation. Though limited, it's still affective," Mitch said then lay back against his pillow.

" That's my story. Every sad moment of it," Mitch said to her. Then the intercom came on.

" Mitch, Lili, new assignment. Pack up," Truman said to them.

" Where we heading?" Mitch asked.

" That will be explained in briefing. Get up here."


	9. The center of the world

Lili opened the door to the mission briefing room with her retina and entered. Mitch followed her and the door closed behind them. Sasha, Truman, Frank and Raz were in the room waiting for them.

" What do you have for us," Lili asked then stood with her arms crossed. Sasha pressed a button on a remote and a three dimensional hologram of the globe appeared in the center of the room.

" Your going to the center of the world," Sasha said to them. Mitch and Lili looked at each other confused.

" What, like the core?" Lili asked, because she knew that was impossible.

" Heavens no," Truman said then stepped forward, " The center of the surface."

The hologram zoomed in on the center most part of the atlantic ocean. It was focused directly between the united states, Europe, and the Northwestern tip of Africa. Lili and Mitch moved closer to the hologram and observed.

" Why there?" Mitch asked before Lili could.

" The people who outfitted Raz are there. With Frank's information and the reports of our scouts we found a base. It's underwater but it's there.

" How we going in?" Mitch asked then observed the globe more.

" You'll be flying by jet to our base in Bermuda. From there you'll meet with our aquatics teams and then dive down and find a way to breach the base."

" When do we leave?" Lili asked.

" Two hours. Be ready by then. You have a three hour flight and a two hour dive," Sasha answered. Both Lili and Mitch nodded then left the room to prepare.

* * *

The jet hummed to life then began to lift into the air. Lili and Mitch were strapped in across from Sasha as the jet rocked back and forth. It climbed up and suddenly shot up and into the sky.

Sasha finished their briefing to go over to mission objectives once more. It seemed simple enough. With the sub find an access point and enter the base. Gather information on Raz's chip and anything else useful. Place explosives next to the thinnest part of the walls and drown the place. Meet at the extraction point and leave by sub.

Three hours later the jet began to slow and decline to the ground. Minutes later Lili and Mitch felt the ship land and it was safe to get up. Leaving their seats Lili and Mitch left the jet and stepped into a plane hanger with the psychonaut symbol on the wings of planes and on the walls. The opening they came from told Lili one thing. This was Bermuda.

The summer air was warm and smelt like the ocean. The breeze was warm and refreshing as it hit Lili's face as it flew by. Her hair flung up as she gazed down the beach.

" Can I have a vacation when I finish this mission?" Lili asked Sasha who was stepping off the jet.

" Ask your father," Sasha said then shook hands with a man who was walking towards him.

" Mitch, Lili this is agent Michaels. Head of the under water psychic study for the psychonauts," Sasha said, introducing the three. They all shook hands. Michaels was about six feet tall and dressed rather expensively in a suit and tie. Not the kind of clothes you want to get wet. Which is what Lili found funny. Michael had a full mustache and a beard that circled his mouth. He looked about fifty.

" Pleasant to be meeting you two," he said to them while shaking their hands. " I would guess you know you'll be taking a sub to the base. Well, let's get right too that."

Lili and Mitch followed him down a flight of steps and to a door that was made of steel with a keypad. Typing in a code then swiping his card Michaels opened the door and let Mitch and Lili in. This room was a large room with a roof fifty feet above them with a observation deck. On the ground was a large pool of water with a small submarine in it that was being prepped for launch.

" The sub can only carry four people comfortably so you won't have much for backup," Michaels said then walked down the stairs and to the sub. A man who was taller than he was and much younger was in a diving suit helping prep the sub. Checking the fuel and air pressure he wrote it down on a sheet of paper then looked over his shoulder and smiled.

" Elton?" Lili asked then went into a jog. She stopped then hugged him and he hugged her back.

" Hey. Long time huh. How's the psychonauts so far. Enjoying yourself. Heard about Raz, glad I get to help," Elton said then let her go.

Elton and Lili became friends before the final summer at whispering rock. Nothing really happened but that was the summer Raz and Lili broke up. Elton was dating Milka Phage at the time so a relationship didn't develop between them. But Elton was all ears to help her get over it before the end of summer. Since then they stayed in contact but letters and email.

" Elton Fir. You discovered a new level of psychic study with aquatic animals. A.P.C, aquatic.."

" Psychic communication. Yes I know. I was there," Elton said to him. Mitch nodded. He found the entire subject fascinating. " I'll be your guide to the base. I know the atlantic better than my backyard."

" Who's our captain?" Lili asked.

" Boo!" A voice from behind Lili shouted. Lili jumped and almost fell into the pool before Elton caught her. Then the voice began to laugh until the person appeared to be a woman laughing hysterically.

" Oh my god, six years later and I still get you," the woman said then got her laughter under control.

" Milka, haven't changed I see. Still hiding behind invisibility?" Lili asked.

" Still crushing over goggle boy?" Milka asked. After a brief smile from both of them they hugged. " Long time."

" You two, still going out?" Lili asked looking between Milka and Elton.

" We're engaged. Three months we'll be married," Milka said then held out her left hand to Lili. An engagement ring was on it.

" Congrats."

" Can we just go," Mitch said to them. Elton looked at Mitch then looked him up and down.

" You must be Mitch Kiklion. The youngest psychonaut since Raz. And rumored to be the most powerful since Raz. We'll leave as soon as the sub is ready," Elton said then leaned against the railing as people prepped the sub.

* * *

An hour later the four got into the sub and Milka began to flip switches and pressing buttons. Checking gauges he grabbed a handle and began to move it. They heard the sub hum to like. After the test were over they strapped down and Milka began to make the sub move. It dove into the water and Lili and Mitch felt their ears pop.

It was a clear dive, the ocean was crystal clear. Above them the surface of the water was glowing red because of the sunset. The sub crept through the water and soon it was getting dark. Elton monitored the sonar and Milka turned on the subs lights and kept her eyes peeled. Anything could happen.

A school of fish swam by in a hurry and Elton closed his eyes. He focused his thoughts then opened his eyes. " Something is ahead. It's unnatural and shouldn't be here. How long have we been down for?" Elton asked Milka.

" Little over two hours," Milka answered.

" Has to be the base," Mitch said.

" He's right," Milka said then turned off the lights of the sub. Lili and Mitch moved to the front and peeked out. Ahead of them at about the length of two football fields was a huge structure. It touched the bottom of the sea which was on a underwater island. It was at least thirty stories high and all submerged. Lights could be seen for half a mile away even in the blackest of nights underwater.

" I'll find the breach," Elton said then focused his mind. It took him nearly ten minutes but he finished. Elton had hid the sub in a reef as they monitored the base.

" The breach is on the bottom of the base. There's a sub marine pool like us and right now no one's there. Their sub is out," Elton said to them.

" How do you know?" Lili asked. Elton looked out of the front of the sub and waved to a turtle outside. It waved a fin at him then swam off. " Okay, that's just weird."

" Our only shot is now. Get in there. Any trouble, call us. Until your done or you need backup, radio silence." Mitch and Lili nodded then suited themselves with diving gear and left the sub.


	10. Geodesic psycho isolation wave

Mitch surfaced before Lili and then looked around the area. It was a large room with a few people walking around with automatic weapons. Levitating one with his mind he whiplashed one into another and they fell into the water. A moment later they flew back up and crashed against the ceiling, a wall then hit the ground soaking wet and unconscious. Lili surfaced with a smile then pulled herself up.

" Nice pass," Lili said then wrung the water out of her hair. Mitch shook his long hair out of his face then checked his gear. A silenced pistol at his ankle, on his opposite leg on his hip was a electrical jammer that would be used to get around cameras. Around his waist was some ammo, and uplink to the psychonaut satellite for communication that was currently off. Radio silence for the time being.

Lili led the way through the first door and into a hallway that was empty. Sounds of machines working echoed throughout the hall and probably the entire building. Looking up Lili saw a vent then gestured toward it. Mitch nodded then used his mind to unscrew it and then levitated himself into it. Lili closed the gate for him then looked around the corner.

Only a camera was monitoring this hall. Pulling the jammer off her hip she aimed it and killed the camera. She snuck around it then into a new hallway with guards. Using invisibility she snuck behind a guard and knocked him unconscious with one blow. She dragged the body into hiding then continued to find any information. Usually they had a heads up on where to go but this time they were freelance.

Looking through doors window she saw people in white coats typing on computer and moving samples of some liquid around. Trying the door she saw it was locked. Seeing key card on the belt of a scientist she levitated it off him and made it slid under the door. She opened the door and quietly stepped in.

The scientist looked over to the open door in confusion. No one had walked in. Two went to investigate and the first closed the door and locked it again. Suddenly Lili appeared and kicked the man in the stomach and to the ground. One went for an alarm but Lili grabbed him with her mind and sent him flying and crashing into a wall. One went for a weapon and fired a silenced gun.

Lili caught the bullet with her mind then grabbed it with her hand. She stepped over to the man and dropped the bullet in front of him. The picked him up with her mind and threw him at a chair. He landed on it and some wires from the computers wrapped around him and tied him up.

" What is going on in this lab?" Lili asked him.

" They'll kill me if I talk," the man said to her. Lili sighed then took off her gloves.

" I always have to do it the hard way," Lili said then placed her palms on his temples. The mans face went blank as Lili projected herself into his mind. Nearly a minute later she pulled up some memories and managed to find a password for the computer.

" The password is GPC system. That's original," Lili said then used her mind to send him to sleep. She hid the bodies and opened the computer. She typed in the password and managed to open the computer. She looked up a file called, G.P.W.

' Geodesic psycho isolation wave. Like a standard GPC except it doesn't need inclosed space. With the proper fuel source a single wave could temporarily block every psychic in the world. The original machine was put into the mind of a psychic and will be released at exactly eight o'clock April fourteenth.'

Lili looked at a timer that was counting down. Less than two hours left. Lili took out a memory stick from her belt and uploaded the information. Looking both ways out of the room she left then proceeded down another hallway. The hall was long and a glass window connecting two parts of the lab. Stepping through when she reached midpoint the tunnel closed on both ends trapping her.

" What brings the psychonauts here. Doing a little research I see. Well, too bad your mission is short lived," A voice over a speaker said to Lili. Lili ran to the far door and tried to use her mind to open it. It was too strong to move and didn't have a lock mechanism.

Water started to pour into the tunnel quickly. Lili tried to block the holes with her mind but the water was pouring in too fast. Soon it reached her ankles then slivered to her knees. Lili pushed the door with her mind, shot mental bullets at it, nothing even dented it. Soon, she was holding her breath.

About twenty seconds later the door opened and Lili was sent splashing into the room. When she was safe the door closed again. She coughed on water, trying to get it out of her lungs. Mitch then walked from a corner and looked at her.

" Should've taken the vent," Mitch said to her, " Find anything?" Lili nodded then showed him her memory stick. It was wet but water didn't affect hers.

" Not sure what it means but it 's definitely important. This base is a giant weapon. With the proper fuel they could temporarily block the power of every psychic globally," Lili said to him. Mitch leaned against the wall and began to think.

" Well, let's take it apart. We got what we need," Mitch said to her.

" Not yet. Raz, we need to learn how to get that thing out of his head without killing him," Lili said. Mitch pushed himself off the wall then looked down the hall.

" Let's get to it," Mitch said then started to walk. Then he felt something. " Shit."

The door to the tunnel behind them opened and armed guards ran in. Mitch and Lili started to run down the hall before guards rounded the corner. Mitch and Lili stood back to back, waiting for something to happen.

" Alive. Drop them," the one in charge said. Two guns fired. A dart hit Mitch directly in the chest and sent him unconscious immediately. One hit Lili in the neck and she fell to a knee, then fell back and was out before she hit the ground.

* * *

Lili opened her eyes and she wasn't sure exactly how long she'd been out for. Looking around her room she saw it was a G.P.C. holding cell. Her equipment had been taken. Standing up she walked to the door and banged on it with her palms. Nothing happened. In her room was a television screen that turned on.

On the screen was a man with black sunglasses and black clothing. His face was rough and unshaven. His smile was almost eerie.

" Good morning sunshine. Sleep well?" The man asked her. " Well, I bet you thought you had it."

" Where's my partner?" Lili said to the man.

" In a cell like your own. Now about what you found. The G.P.W., what do you actually understand about it?" The man asked.

" This base is a giant weapon," Lili said to him.

" Right and wrong. This base is a weapon yes. But what I'm talking about the prototype of the G.P.W. You know where it is."

" Why would I know?" Lili asked, not sure what he meant.

" Raz is suited with it. That's why we let you take him without a real fight. Raz is in the psychonaut headquarters right now isn't he. In about three minutes, the base is going to go black. Raz's psyche is strong enough to fuel it and create a wave that will block psychic powers.

" Then we move in on the base. Check mate. But the story doesn't end there. So much more is too be done. Once we take the headquarters we use agent Sasha's psyche tracker and five every class five psychic to fuel this machine. We use it and make us the only psychics left in existence. And unstoppable at that."

Lili slid down the wall in her cell and looked at the ground. Then the timer struck zero.


	11. Breached

Raz was in the mission briefing looking up information on the computer. Placing the tape from the GPC he was held in in the computer he watched it. It featured him on a table as they cut into his skull and inserted the chip. Something had been bothering him since it happened. Why did they pick him? They could have just as easily grabbed Lili or anyone else. What made him special?

Then he heard people talking and turned it up to hear them. It was faint, he tried to use power to hear but got shocked from trying. Grunting from the shock he put his ear next to the speaker.

" The plan is underway," the man in the black sunglasses said, " Soon they'll come after him, and when they do they'll take him back to the base. With him being injured or unable to act, or just dead they'll keep him there. What happens then is that we activate the chip. The prototype of the GPW, and then we take the headquarters."

" Sir, what if Raz isn't as strong as you think he is. What if his psyche isn't strong enough to disable the base?" A man in a white coat asked. The man lowered his sun glasses and smiled.

The man's face was now more in view. A thin face and a skinny neck, and black from head to toe. His hair was red and short, not passed his almost yellowish eyes. He was tall, taller than everyone else in the room.

" He is. I've seen what he can do first hand. He's without a doubt a class five. One of the only seven in known existence, though one of them is already dead. Ford Cruller, he couldn't keep his mind together forever."

" Still, even if we disable the base, how do we take it over. Psychonauts can do more than bend spoons."

" We have an inside source. She'll lock the doors to the armory beforehand. No one is going to be able to stop us," the man answered then put his glasses back on. In the video the surgery finished and they tested it. Raz was shocked and a few moments later Lili came crashing in and saved him. The video moved on till he saw people burning the room then a psychic bullet taking out the camera.

" What could that mean?" Raz asked himself. Then he looked at the clock. It was about to turn eight. He sighed then leaned back into the chair. Suddenly he felt a strange tingle in his head. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't exactly comfortable. Suddenly the little tingle became painful.

Raz fell to his knees and gripped his throbbing head. He shouted once to relieve the pain but it didn't help. His body began to glow a redish color then in one swift motion the color shot out in all directions. Raz fell to his face breathing deep, the throbbing pain gone. Getting to his feet he sat back on the chair then took a breath.

" What the hell was that?" Raz asked himself. Then he looked at the screen and saw red bleeps coming toward the base. " Shit." He slid the chair over and slammed his fist on an alarm.

The alarm erupted throughout the base and echoed through every hall. Everyone in the base became alive and gathered their baring ready for whatever was in store. Raz ran out into the hall and ran to the armory because his powers were useless. He rounded then corner and saw a crowd.

" The doors are locked," Truman said to Raz as he rounded the corner. " Someone jammed the mechanism, it won't open not even from the security room."

" They'll be on the base in five minutes, not even," A man said to everyone.

" Work with what you have. We are all psychics after all," Truman said then ran to the main gates of the building. Everyone followed him and Raz ran with Truman the main gates.

Everyone held their pistol out and waited. The towers could pick off a few but not all of them. Suddenly something was heard and everyone heard it.

" My powers don't work!" A man on the tower shouted. A pyrokenitic shot a fire ball at him that hit him directly and caught him ablaze. He fell from the tower as the other four were taken down as well. The attackers were all psychics.

The doors to the gate began to glow red. Everyone started to fell the heat as a burst of flame caused a hole large enough for people in enter. Everyone waited for the attack. It was going to happen any second now. Ran aimed his pistol up and kept it aimed at the hole.

The pyrokenitic leaped through the hole and lit a fire wall between the two sided. Everyone fired but the bullets melted before they reached her. She stepped forward the fire wall defending her as her friend climbed through. Once the gun fire stopped and everyone was reloading she lowered the wall.

The intruders charge, picking up psychonauts with their minds and throwing them against each other and walls. Raz didn't fire when she came through so shot at the intruders, hitting two who charged him. He ducked under and punch then kicked his attacker to the side then shot him. The psychonauts went into retreat and ran back to the first hall.

Raz was the third to last to start running. He sprinted down the hall and took a right. He saw a psychonaut being choked with someone mind only so attacked him from behind. The psychonaut was dropped, coughing and thanking Raz. The two then ran down the hall as more intruders rounded from the other hall.

Raz dashed down the hall with the agent at his heels then turned a corner sharp. The agent was levitated up while turned and slammed into the wall. The intruders were fast behind them and fired a psychic bullet at Raz. Raz focused and his shield blocked the shot. At the last second he jumped up and struck the man who attacked him, sending him to the floor.

" I have my powers again?" Raz asked himself. He helped the agent up then the two hid in a room while the place was torn apart.

" I thought you were down," the agent said to him.

" So did I. I don't know why I suddenly have my powers again. Not even a shock," Raz said as he levitated an item up. Raz then checked his gun, reloaded it full and looked at the other agent.

" Hide in here, I'll get things under our control again," Raz said then poked his head out into the hallway. Looking both ways he saw it was clear so closed the door, locked it, then started down the hall. Stopping at a corner he turned his head over the side and saw an intruder.

Stepping into the hall he levitated him up and threw him against a wall. Before he hit the ground he slammed him against the roof, then the floor then back at the roof then let him fall to the ground. Looking down the hall he saw the pyrokenitic and she saw him. Fire appear at her palms and Raz looked up the the ceiling and saw a sprinkler. He snapped and a flame appeared at the tip of his thumb like a lighter and he held it against the sprinkler.

The sprinklers shot on and soaked the building in rain. The pyrokenitics palms went out and she tried to relight it, but the air around her was too moist. Raz aimed his gun up at her and she stared at the gun.

" Surrender," Raz said to her. Then the water turned off and stopped raining out from the sprinklers. Raz looked up as the final dropped came out then back at the pyrokenitic. She smiled then relit her palms and started to step toward him. Raz fired but she shot a wave of fire straight at him and Raz dove back into the other hall.

Raz peaked around the corner and looked at the woman. She looked about his age. Black air that looked orange as it reflected back. Her lips were bigger than was needed. Her clothes were completely fire proof by the look of it. Raz noticed something on her neck. A necklace that he had seen on a man's neck, the fire starters.

" Phoebe?" Raz whispered to himself. She smiled at him then sent another wave at him. Raz ducked back into the hall and Phoebe ran to him. She rounded the corner and was about to fire before she didn't see Raz.

" Where did he go?" Phoebe asked aloud. Raz dropped from above and held both his fist in a ball. He slammed them against the back of her head and she fell to the ground unconscious. Raz flipped her over and saw a scar on her forehead and knew what it was. A control implant.

" Quinten's been worried," Raz said then dragged her against a wall. Raz then heard breathing behind him. He spun around and aimed him gun up at whoever was behind him. One man appeared and Raz laughed.

" That's it?" Raz said with a smile. The man smiled back and five more people appeared. Raz lowered his gun and turned invisible but someone grabbed him by his throat and held him against a wall. Raz kicked him and reappeared. He started to sprint before someone else grabbed him and two other restrained his arms. The man who appeared first stepped in front of him and looked down at him.

" Bet you're wondering why you have your powers again," The man said to Raz with a Russian accent. " Simple, what we put in your mind is what's called a GPW. It transmits a single wave that temporarily cancels all psychic powers. It's been gathering your psyche to release that wave and when it did it disabled it's antipsyche field on you. So you have you're powers again. The wave doesn't affect what where it came from, and it's blast radios was just this building."

Raz struggled to get free, swinging his arms to make then let go. He set a mans shirt on fire then spun around and kicked the others feet out from under him. Using a psyche bullet he hit one other and sent him to the floor then levitated the one who's shirt was on fire into a wall. Raz turned to strike on the man talking to him but only was struck.

Raz was sent back and into a wall hard. The blow knocked the wind out of him and made him immobile for a second. He was about to get up to continue fighting before someone's hands appeared from the wall and grabbed him. He pulled him into the next room and a second later threw him through the wall. The man in the black coat stepped through the new door and stood in front of Raz.

Phoebe regained consciousness then stood next to him. Raz looked up, battered and bruised at the man. He smiled at Raz then removed his glasses.

" The psychonauts are bullies. Think they can make the rules of what goes on with psychics. Well Raz, I'm here to change that," The man said to Raz.

" How do you know my name?" Raz asked him. The other man stepped next to him. Raz recognized the Russian now. Mikhail from whispering rock.

" Please Raz. This is basically a reunion. So many people from camp are already here. Though I'm not surprised no one remembers me. Who the hell ever game a damn about me."

" Maloof," Raz said to him. He smiled.

" Perhaps you do remember then. How does it feel Raz. The most secure place for psychics breached and taken over in less than a half hour," Maloof said to him.

" Mikhail. Let Raz get some sleep. We have a busy schedule," Maloof said to his body guard. Mikhail nodded then stepped next to Raz. Raz felt Mikhail in his mind and he tried to fight him. But then Phoebe started to fight him as well. Raz fought them for thirty seconds before Mikhail grabbed Raz by his throat and pinned him on the ground. A minute later Raz passed out.


	12. Jail Break

When Raz opened his eyes he immediately knew his situation wasn't a good one. The room was dimly lit and shaking. Raz's hands and ankles were bound, and he felt himself in the air. Looking up he saw he was being held up by a magno electric restraint system. The shackles that were completely around his hands and feet were magnets and the corners of the cell were metal. If he shifted any several things could happen.

Two of the magnets could get too close and attract each other. This could cause his hands to be stuck together, feet together, hand and foot together and whatever other combination there is. If you tried to pull away the magnets increase will increase their strength and pull back. The recoil from this could dislocate bones, or even rip someone in half. Raz knew what he was up against so decided to remain completely and utterly still.

Raz could tell his cell was mobile. The ground around him shook, and the slight humming of an engine was in earshot. He found it funny that in the situations like this his face always got extremely itchy. Trying to use his powers he discovered the cell was also a GPC. So he just sighed and enjoyed the ride.

After several hours the cell began to shake more. It shook around violently but Raz stayed in place. It changed elevation and Raz heard the sound of a submersion. His ears popped from the pressure and the cell continued its underwater dive.

" They want me alive," Raz said to himself. If he was still alive at this point they wanted him alive. They had hundreds of opportunities to kill him by now. While he was unconscious, or even when in the fight. If he was still here, he wasn't out of their plans just yet. They were simply just transporting him.

After an hour underwater he heard water dumping off his containment cell. It splashed on the floor around the cell and drizzled off of the container. The locks of his container started to clank from being opened then crashed to the floor. Then the doors were opened and Raz's face was hit with a blinding light.

" How was your trip Rasputin?" Maloof asked him from the doors. To his left was Mikhail, to his right was Phoebe, then behind him were five armed soldiers. And all five soldiers had their guns up and ready.

" Where am I?" Raz asked him. Maloof smiled then stepped into the cell. His boots clanked against the floor as he stepped. Raz saw his own reflection off of Maloof's sunglasses and because of that he couldn't see his eyes. His black trench coat was missing and replaced with a black leather jump suit.

" Welcome to my humble abode. You'll join some of your friend as we finish the GPW. It's going to be one hell of a show," Maloof said then stepped out facing his underlings.

" Take him to the maximum security cell. Keep him under surveillance until it's time. Don't let him near any of the other hostages. Understood?" Maloof asked Mikhail. Mikhail nodded and Maloof stepped passed him. Phoebe turned and followed.

* * *

Mikhail and the five soldiers deactivated the magnets at Raz's feet but didn't take them off. The things were pretty heavy Raz soon noticed. The shackles on his hands were magnetized together which made cuffs in some way. Two of the soldiers equipped Raz with an anti-psyche helmet then led him out of the container.

With a gun at his back Raz slowly stepped through the corridors of this place. Looking around he saw windows with a view of the ocean outside. Under the ocean. Because of that he knew he must have been in their under water base. Lili and Mitch were in here somewhere. The base was calm so it was either they didn't know they were here, or they had already been captured or killed them.

The group stopped at a door with a keypad next to it. Mikhail stepped to the pad and typed in the code. The door slid open and Raz was pushed into the next hallway. To his left and right were steel doors with eyes slots to monitor the containment cells. As they stepped by Raz took a quick gaze into the cells.

One room had Mitch inside laying against the wall. Apparently unconscious. The next room he passed had a man strapped to a chair who was also unconscious. His head and most of his face was covered by a large anit-psyche helmet that was connected to several wires to give it more power. Whoever it was it was taking more energy to contain him, which meant he was very strong.

Looking left the next room he passed had Lili looking out of the eye slot. Her eyes widened in shock from seeing Raz here. Him being escorted didn't help her shock any. It only meant one thing to Lili, the psychonaut headquarters had indeed fallen. Raz looked at her as stepped by.

" Raz! What happen at the base?" Lili asked him as he stepped by. One of the soldiers pressed a button next to Lili's door that suddenly made her room glow blue. Lili shouted in pain as she was shocked, the next sound Raz hearing was her hitting the floor.

A door shaped like a vault at the end of the hall was opened by two of the soldiers. They scanned two security cards at the exact same time which revealed another keypad. Mikhail typed in the code and the door unlocked. Mikhail then opened the door. Inside was a GPC system and a magno electric restraint system.

Raz was led into the room and put into position. Suddenly his body was jerked up and he was hovering above the ground from the magnets. Mikhail smiled then took the helmet off of Raz since it was no longer needed.

" That should hold you," Mikhail said to him. Raz remained silent then looked at the blue light in front of the door. It meant the GPC was still up and running. Two seconds later, it suddenly turned off. Raz looked at the door then tried moving it, it swung a little, like he hoped it would. Then he smiled.

" What are you smiling about?" Mikhail asked. Suddenly the vault door slammed shut and locked. Mikhail turned around then turned forward. When he turned around Raz was behind him, magnets still attached to his hands and ankles, but free from floating. Using a mind shot he sent Mikhail straight at the wall.

* * *

Lili pulled herself up to the door then peered outside. The five soldiers stood confused about the door slamming shut an Mikhail. Loud banging was heard from within the cell, like a fight was going on inside.

" What the hell is going on?" Lili asked softly.

" Elton turned off the GPC's power," a hushed voice said to her. Lili looked straight in front of her and saw no one. But she did recognize the voice.

" Milka?" Lili asked.

" Keep it down. I've unlocked your cell door. I'll make some noise and when they come by, bash the door into them."

Lili nodded then waited for her cue. Suddenly from down the hall a loud noise broke the silence. Two of the guards turned around and looked at what was going on. The noise was getting louder, like the sound of metal on metal tapping. One of the guards walked over to the noise slowly. Lili listened for his foot steps, and when he was close, did as told.

The heavy door smashed into the guard's face and knocked him back several feet. The other four guards turned and watched as the man hit the ground and slid for five feet unconscious. Lili peaked around the corner and the other four opened fire at her. Sparks flew off the metal door as Lili ducked behind it for cover.

Suddenly one of the men fell to the floor unconscious. Another was levitated into the air and thrown against the wall. The last two were hit by Raz's cell door that was blown off it's hinges. Mikhail was sent at the door hard enough to break it and have it hit the guards on the outside. The door hit Lili's door that slammed shut throwing her back into her room.

Elton ran around the corner, gun up then opened the door to the hallway. The cell block was fogged with black smog from gunfire. Five unconscious men littered the ground with parts of the wall, a giant steel door, and an unconscious class four psychic. Milka appeared from invisibility limping on her right leg and clinching her left arm.

" Raz broke his cell door and I was in the way," Milka said to Elton then fell against the wall. Elton kneeled down next to her as Lili opened her cell door.

" What was that?" Lili asked everyone.

" Sorry about that," Raz said then stepped out of his cell. He was rubbing his wrist to regain circulation from the magnets being clamped to them all day.

" Raz!" Lili exclaimed then ran to him. She practically tackled him as she wrapped her arms around him. Raz caught her and hugged her back.

" Had you a little worried did I?" Raz asked with a smile.

" Just a little," Lili said modestly. Raz let her go then stepped over to Mitch's cell. The locks were released so he stepped in. Raz softly kicked Mitch to help him regain conscious.

" Sleeping on the job are we agent Kiklion?" Raz asked. Mitch didn't move or wake up, but he was still alive.

" Lili, go into his mind and pull him out of it. They must have injected him with the nightmare hallucinogen. Get in there and pull him out. Milka help her, Elton, the other cell," Raz said because he was the highest rank. So naturally he was in charge.

Elton nodded then went to the other door and started to open it. After a second it peeled away from the wall and Raz stepped into the room. The thing Elton noticed on the man in the chair was a psychonaut symbol on his shirt.

" He's an agent?" Elton asked Raz. Raz nodded then started to remove the helmet. Having to disconnect the wires then pull it off his head Raz saw his face. A very large face with a long nose and very small chin tucked under his lips. The man was bald and slowly waking up.

" Not just any agent. The best. The strongest psychic in the world," Raz said as he man opened his eyes. He looked at Raz and smile . Looking at his locks they started to bend till they snapped in half, freeing his hands. Then he did the same to his feet.

" Thanks Raz," the man said then got off his chair. " What happened since I was captured?"

" I'll brief you on the way Dogan, let's get a move on," Raz said then left the cell. Dogan and Elton followed as Milka and Lili dove to find Mitch's subconscious.


	13. Mitch's nightmare

Lili and Milka kneeled next to Mitch on the ground and both placed their hands on his head. Mitch was out cold but it didn't seem natural.

" What exactly is the nightmare hallucinogen?" Milka asked. Milka spent her time in the psychonauts studying with Elton on aquatic psychic communication. She had never really worked in the field on a mission so big. The most excitement she had was watching penguins talk in the arctic.

" It's a injection that chemically creates a nightmare in the subconscious of its victim. The only way to break its hold is to go in and manually pull them out of the nightmare?" Lili said then started to focus so she could access Mitch's mind.

" Are you ready?" Lili asked Milka.

" Yeah."

" Are you sure, I've only done a nightmare dive once. I saw some pretty scary shit, and Mitch isn't exactly normal, he's had some bad stuff happen to him in the past. The worst the past, the more extreme the nightmare is."

" Let's just go in, and get him out," Milka said then started to dig into his mind. Lili sighed then did the same. They felt their minds cross with his, and knew they were in his mind.

* * *

Mitch's mind was a small town with several small houses near each other and several two story buildings lined up on the sides of the streets that made the down town area. People were walking by casually, everything seemed normal.

" Where are we?" Milka asked.

" Hell if I know, don't talk to figments, and be carful about censors," Lili said then started to walk down the street. A little boy ran by Lili that made her stop. The boy stopped and looked at her as well. He had long black hair that reached a little over his eyes, and looked to be about four or five.

" Mitch?" Lili asked. The little boy started to run away fast but Lili chased him.

" It's a little kid, not Mitch," Milka said chasing after him.

" Nightmares alter you to your most vulnerable memory and most vulnerable state. A little kid is vulnerable, that's Mitch," Lili said as Mitch ran around the corner of a building. Lili rounded the corner and saw a group of people surrounding Mitch.

" That's him!" A woman shouted and pointed at Mitch.

" No, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry," Mitch said then tried to run before the woman grabbed him. " Don't touch me!" Mitch shouted, then with his mind sent her sprawling across the ground and into a building.

" Kill the freak!" The crowd shouted as Mitch started to run away.

" Leave him alone!" Lili shouted, making several of them turn their heads.

" She's one of them to, kill her!" The people shouted then started to approach Lili. Some of them were carrying pitchforks, two of them had guns. One raised to shoot Lili who simple levitated the gun a different angle, making him shoot another person instead.

Lili from the corner of her eye saw the crowd chase Mitch into a shed that he locked himself into. So the people started to bang on the doors and walls, till someone decided to do something else.

" Burn him! Burn him alive!" A man shouted, the others shouting in acceptance.

" Milka, help Mitch," Lili shouted. Milka nodded then ran towards the shed only to get shot. Milka's astral projection was pushed out of Mitch's mind almost instantly. " Dammit."

Lili fired several psychic shots at the crowd, knocking some of them back but not enough. Lili formed a levitation ball over her head then let it bounce to the floor. She kicked it at the crowd and it bounced back. She jumped on it then leaped over the crowd to help Mitch.

The shed was already in flames and Mitch could be heard inside screaming for someone to help him. Lili landed on a person then propelled the ball at someone then started to try to open the shed. A psychic shield was around it, keeping her from helping him.

" Mitch!" Lili shouted while banging on the barrier. " Hold on."

" Help me! Mom, dad! Please someone, I don't want to die!" Mitch shouted in tears as he tried to fight his way out. The flames were getting bigger and Mitch couldn't get out. Lili backed up and fired th largest shot she could muster. It didn't even dent the shield surrounding the shed.

" The nightmare is him in the shed, he has to fight it," Lili said to herself then turned around. She fired a few shots to keep the crowd back. Two people got close enough to throw a punch but Lili just kicked them back or surrounded herself with a shield.

" Mitch, fight it. It isn't real Mitch, your in a nightmare. You have to break the barrier yourself Mitch. It's your mind, you're in control, not these fears. Fight back!" Lili shouted then sent another person flying back. A man grabbed her from behind and several more caught up to restrain her.

Suddenly the people were blasted away as more people came running toward the shed. Lili knocked back the last people then kept trying to get pass the barrier to help Mitch.

" Mitch!" A woman shouted then realized there was a barrier when she ran into it. " He's to afraid to let his barrier down. Mitch, sweety, it's mommy."

" Mom!"Mitch shouted back.

" That's right, let your barrier down. I can't you unless you do," She said to him.

" I'm scared though. The bad people will get me."

" No they won't. I promise everything will be okay," She shouted before a member of the mob shot her in the back. Lili kneeled next to her to see she was dead before she hit the ground.

" Mitch, because you're scared, it doesn't mean you can't fight back! Everyone gets scared, but you have to face them eventually. Mitch, fight back! I know you can. It isn't real!" Lili shouted then watched a group of greatly outnumbered people fight the mob.

Mitch was laying on the ground in the shed with sweat from the flames dripping all around his body. His skin was starting to peel from the heat. Lili was starting to crack him because his body began to glow and he started to stand up.

" I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, this isn't real. It's a dream. It's my dream, I'm in charge," Mitch said before he lowered his shield. Lili ran to the shed but she couldn't get within ten feet without feeling the intense heat. Suddenly the shed was blown open from within, sending Lili flying back. Mitch was levitating off the ground glowing yellow as he slowly drifted back to the ground in his teenaged appearance.

Mitch snapped his fingers and the mob vanished. Lili got to her feet then ran over to Mitch. When smiled at him and he looked at her.

" Thanks," Mitch said to her.

" Do me a favor, wake up okay," Lili said then left his mind.

When she opened her eyes she was on the ground in Mitch's cell like she was before. Milka was laying against the wall gripping her head in pain.

" That's what being kicked out of a mind feels like," Milka said then rubbed her skull.

" It's a bitch isn't it," Lili said then looked at Mitch. Mitch opened his mind then got to his feet. " Did that really happen. The shed?"

" Yeah, I'm terrified of fire because of it," Mitch said then raised up the back of his shirt. A scar that covered Mitch's entire back was there, definitely from a fire. " Sometimes I could barely breath because it hurt so much. After physically therapy I was walking by age seven."

" Well looks like you do have a weakness after all. But, your still the strongest psychic in your generation."

" Not saying much. Raz was as strong as I am when he was ten. Not that impressive."

" Still. We need to help them before it's too late. Can you fight?" Lili asked.

" Mitch walked out of the room then started to run down the hallway. Lili and Milka followed after him, Lili catching up a second later.

" We're all that's left of the psychonauts, no rash decisions," Lili said to him.

" Look who's talking," Mitch said then smiled.


	14. Overload

Raz, Elton and Dogan ran through the compound at full speed trying to get to the core of the gpw. It was a little strange to all three of them that there were no guards in the compound trying to stop them. Raz kept his mind focused, trying to find any guards hiding in the surrounding areas.

"Where the hell is everyone, this is suspicious," Elton said then turned the corner in unison with the other two.

"Probably watching the show," Raz said then turned a corner and saw the final door, "That's the room right there," Raz said then stopped at the doors.

"Any guards?" Elton asked as he slid to a stop. Dogan placed his hand on his forehead and focused his thoughts to feel the presence of people in the next room. After a few seconds he lowered his hand and shook his head.

"Lots of guards, about thirty or so, three class four psychics, and two class fives," Dogan said then looked over his shoulder for anyone approaching.

"Who're the level fours?" Raz asked.

"Maloof, and two of his body guards. I'd read their minds from here but I'd give us away," Dogan said then leaned against the wall.

"How are we doing this?" Elton asked looked at the door nervously.

"Surprise attack," Raz said then turned invisible. The door opened slightly enough for Raz to squeeze through unnoticed. Elton and Dogan shrugged before turning invisible and moving though the door carefully into the next room.

The room they entered was huge. In the center of the room was a long silo shaped tube pointing straight up in the ocean. It was clear in some places exposing its machinery and its light blue glow from the inside. The surrounding area of the room had two levels filled with computers and monitors for the entire base, and guards lined around with weapons ready for anything to happen. Maloof stood with some people in white coats working the final calculations before this could be taken underway.

"It's almost time," Maloof said then looked at the computer. He smiled at the calculations then grabbed the radio on his belt. "Mikhail, bring Raz in now," Maloof said then after ten seconds didn't get a response.

"Mikhail, answer me," Maloof said then looked at the computer and told the man on it to open a screen for the cells. It was blank with white static moving through the picture. "Go to the back up feed." The man in the white coat typed away till the screen came back and showed the aftermath of Raz's escape.

"Put the base on full alert," Maloof said before someone grabbed him from behind. A gun was placed to his temple as Raz reappeared behind him.

"No need to," Raz said then pressed the gun against his skull harder, "How do I turn in off?"

"Like I'd tell you," Maloof said then noticed every guard had a gun aimed at Raz and him. Suddenly the doors to the room flew off the hinges and slid into the room. Mitch walked into the room and looked at everyone.

"Kill the little bastard," Maloof said, and every guard turned their gun. Mitch didn't flinched as every gun the room aimed at him ready to fire. Just when they were about to fire, Mitch pinched his eyes shut and then reopened them a moment later. Time had frozen around him, and he went to work.

Mitch ran to the first guard he reached and moved his gun so he was aiming at another guard. He changed the aim of ten more people before he got out of the paths of the guns and let time go again. The guns fired like they should have and suddenly the guards realized they were shooting at each other. Half of the guards were dropped immediately before Lili and Milka came in with their pistols up. Elton and Dogan reappeared from invisibility and started to shoot till only the psychics guards were left.

Raz felt himself being jerked away from Maloof and thrown across the room. He slid to his feet then faced the psychics. Phoebe stood there next to Maloof, with a man next to him on the other side. Like Phoebe he had a scar on his head which indicated an implant. A woman walked around the machine then stood in the front line as well. Lili sheathed her pistol and sighed.

"Kitty, I knew you'd go sour," Lili said to Kitty who was the only one on Maloof's side without an implant.

"I don't need the psychonauts," Kitty said then placed her hand on her head to focus her thoughts. Lili was jerked into the air and thrown against a stairwell leading up. She hit back first and rolled down the stairs till she reached the bottom.

"Impossible," Dogan said then looked at Kitty, "She's a class five," Dogan said then readied himself. "So is Phoebe."

"What's impossible about it," Kitty said then lifted several of the guns around from the dead guards at once. They all cocked and loaded, aiming at the group. When they fired, everyone drew a shield around themselves and when they dropped their shield the bad guy were gone.

"Stay on your toes," Dogan said then vanished. The others followed in suit before everyone suddenly reappeared and was thrown against a wall by Kitty. She reappeared hovering above them with a smile on her face. The man with the implant placed his hand on his head and started to rapidly fire psychic bullets at them, making everyone pull up a shield or dodge the blast. Mitch was hit in his back when he moved out of the way and was thrown face first into the wall.

Raz charged the shooter with a shield in front of him at full speed. The shooter back pedaled to keep his ranged fighting advantage but Raz got close enough to reflect a shot straight at him. The shooter was thrown back and slid across the ground for ten feet before hitting the stairs to the main controls. Maloof looked at the fight then nodded to Phoebe to join in. As the fight raged on Maloof started the Machine.

Kitty's feet touched the ground ten feet away from Dogan who readied his mind to counter any of her attacks. The doors to the room lifted off the ground and flew at Dogan who dodged the first one, and had to put up his shield the second time. When his shield dropped Kitty was in front of him and used a psychic powered punch to send Dogan to his back sliding till he hit the far wall. Dogan rose to his feet and before he could charge Kitty the wall broke from behind him and Mikhail tackled him through the wall. Kitty just smiled and looked around for someone else to fight.

Mitch groaned then pulled himself to his feet then looked at Maloof at the controls. He fired a bullet at him that was blocked by Phoebe before it even got half way. Mitch fired at Phoebe who just simply put up a shield and kept advancing. Just before Mitch was going to charge her, Phoebe's palms lit up and Mitch stopped cold.

"What's the matter?" Phoebe asked then intensified her flames, "Scared of fire?" She said then threw a flame at him. Mitch stepped back and tripped over a gun, falling flat on his back and too scared to get up. He crawled backwards till he hit the wall he just recovered from. The fire reflected from Phoebe's eyes as she grinned and slowly stepped toward him.

"Oh shit," Mitch said to himself. Lili sent a shot at Mikhail that knocked him off of Dogan then looked at Mitch.

"Oh no," Lili said then started to run before the shooter hit her in the small of her back and sent her sprawling to the floor. Raz then levitated the shooter and threw him against the roof of the room, then threw him onto the second floor before charging Phoebe from behind. Before he reached her she created a fire wall to blocked his advance.

"I'm not afraid," Mitch said then slowly rose to his feet. He could feel the heat on his skin, small beats of sweat dripping of his nose. Phoebe made the space hotter, crippling Mitch to his knees.

"Your pathetic," Phoebe said then kicked him into the wall. Mitch coughed loudly, the hot air making it difficult to breathe. "Fight back," Phoebe said then stomped on his back.

Milka appeared from behind Phoebe and tackled her into the wall. The flames still erupted around them, Mitch still coughing on the floor about to faint. Milka was then thrown away and through the flames, sliding across the ground on the other side of the wall. Her right sleeve was caught on fire and Elton immediately ran to her and started to put the flame out.

"You have no business being a psychonaut," Phoebe said then kneeled next to him. She grabbed him by his hair then examined him. "Your strong, but you're only a kid. You will never succeed at this with such a simple little fear," Phoebe said then let him drop to the floor.

"You're right," Mitch said then got to his feet. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and said, "I am afraid, but that doesn't mean I can't fight back," before he she levitated Phoebe into the air and threw her through her own flames. Once she hit the ground her concentration broke and the flames dropped, leaving a charred floor and Mitch in the middle of it. He then picked up Phoebe with his mind and slammed her against the ground several times before she actually was knocked unconscious.

"Son of a bitch did it," Lili said then looked at Kitty. Milka had tackled her to the ground but only got launched straight into the air and hit the floor with a loud belly flop. Dogan had taken the fight with Mikhail to pinning him to a wall with his mind and holding him for Elton to beat him unconscious. Dogan let Mikhail fall then turned his eyes on Kitty and Maloof who were the only ones left.

Kitty retreated to Maloof's side and looked at Mitch, Lili, Raz, and Dogan as they stood twenty feet away. Elton was helping up Milka who was having trouble moving at the moment. Milka wasn't a qualified field agent, only a researcher so this was about where she stopped before she got herself killed.

"You amaze me," Maloof said then placed his hands behind his back, "So few defeating so many. The machine is already almost done. The use of your powers in this room fueled the machine more than enough to enable it's function. Soon, only the ones on this base with have psychic powers," Maloof said then pressed a button. The machine started to hum and glow pink with psychic energy.

"We need to stop the machine," Dogan said then started to charge a blast. He fired but the blast was only sucked into the machine.

"Not good," Raz said then looked around for something to shut it off.

"You can't stop it," Maloof said with a grin. Kitty smiled as well then started to feed her energy into the machine. Mitch looked at a gauge at the machines controls and saw it had a limit of power.

"Feed it," Mitch said then started to give the machine power as well. Lili looked at him like he was insane but then saw the gauge as well.

"He's right, it's the only way," Lili said then started to as well. Raz and Dogan shrugged then started to as well, and Elton joined in as well. The arrow on the gauge spun all the way around into dangerously high levels.

"Over load," Maloof said then looked at them, " Kitty, stop them," Maloof shouted then tried to lower the power. Kitty charge a shot and fired, but Milka raised a shield over all of them to block her. Kitty did tried to break the shield but Milka was using everything she had left.

Sparks began to fly off of the machine, and a moment later an explosion came from the inside. Maloof took a step away from the controls and knew it was too late. Maloof started to run as the machine created more explosions in the inside until it broke through and flung pieces of machinery all around. Kitty was hit in the back of the head with a piece of knocked unconscious. Milka lowered her shield and was picked up bridal style by Elton who carried her off while the others ran behind then.

"We have to help them," Mitch said as he ran by Phoebe and Mikhail, "We can't just leave them here."

"I got Phoebe," Raz said then picked her up and flung her on his shoulder. Dogan levitated the shooter and placed him there as well. Lili grabbed Kitty then dragged her away as the machine began to create large explosion that they were feeling the heat from. The base rocked around as they ran, looking for an exit.

"We have to swim," Elton said then tried to run for the sub entrance. As they rounded a corner they saw Maloof getting away and beating them there. They reached the room just as a sub sank into the water and started to swim away from the base.

"He's getting away," Mitch said then watched Maloof's sub swim off.

"Let him go for now, we'll get him later," Raz said then looked at the water sighed. He'd have to do this quick before the curse killed him. Raz jumped into the water and started to swim with Phoebe on him towards the surface. The others followed in suit as the base began to sink. Everyone got out before it started to sink further and further till it vanished into the dark depths.

Raz and Phoebe broke the surface first and saw a pieces of the base had surfaced. He threw Phoebe on the debris and floated along with her. The others surfaced around them and they floated in the water in the middle of the ocean. The sound of a jet hovering above them made them look up and see the psychonaut jet above them. It touched down in the water and everyone climbed aboard. It took off again, and began to fly back to the base.


	15. Start of a second life

The device in Raz's head had become non lethal to his mental stabilty once it went off. When they arrived at the reclaimed psychonaut headquarters Raz and the others were checked immediately for injuries. The captured people they brought with them were placed into GPC's or into a mental dive room to dismantle the control implant. Phoebe was then placed on a bed so she could rest, as well as J.T. who had been the psychic shot class four psychic. Both had been missing for months, and now some people were finally going to be relieved they were alive. Phoebe awoke first and was shocked to learn what she had been forced to do, but seemed more shock that she was now listed as a class five psychic, the rank that doesn't even has a number of people in the double digits.

For their achievments in the field the entire group was promoted. Shortly after arriving Elton and Milka took off again to go back to their headquarters. Milka was promoted to field operative, but she doubted she'd ever want to do that again. Mitch was now allowed to take solo missions, but was still going to be assigned a partner like everyone else. It would take a month long process to find him a suitable partner, but Mitch didn't really care, he got paid all the same. Raz was reinstated once his surgury was complete and he recovered from that, but nothing seemed to be wrong. The only thing to do was to find Maloof.

Lili walked down the corridor of the psychonaut headquarters. People worked on the repairs all around the base, the sound of drills and blowtorches welding the walls together was deafening. Ignoring the noise she stopped at Mitch's door and presses the call button. The door clicked so Lili pressed another button and the door slid open into the wall.

"Hey kid," Lili said then walked into the room.

"Hey," Mitch said from his bed and a book. He dogeared the page then closed it, throwing it to his dresser across the room. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, been about a week since the promotion. Things are almost repaired, and we found traces of Maloof's trail and we might be able to track him as soon as forty eight hours, "Lili said then took a seat on the edge of his bed. Mitch nodded then sat up, then sat next to her.

"So, I guess we won't be working with each other anymore. Your being reassigned," Lili said then looked at the floor.

"Yeah I know, it was fun while it lasted. Every moment I was almost killed was well worth it," Mitch said with a smile. Lili smiled back then sighed.

"I gonna miss that. I did my job better with you around, because I wasn't thinking about Raz during the mission. Well I was, but you know, I couldn't watch him up close, looking serious and sexy," Lili said then sighed deeper.

"It's cost you two before I've heard, you're feelings for each other," Mitch said.

"I have scars to prove it," Lili said then placed her hand on the left side of her chest where the scar from the gunshot was, "I gotta hand it to you kid, you're a good agent," Lili said with a smile.

"Not as good as you," Mitch said.

"Give it a few years kid, with experience and the power your packing in that head of yours combined, even Raz would have to watch his job," Lili said to him and patted his back.

"I doubt that. I'm not nearly as strong as Raz is. And Raz is only getting stonger, so I'll never catch up," Mitch said.

"I've been behind Raz in power since I met him, back when you could barely walk. Don't feel bad about it, at least you're not in love with your partner. That just torchers me. Everyday I see him, everyday I whisper it to myself, 'Raz, I love you,' and he hears it, and I know he's thinking the samething. Our occupations will always restrain us," Lili said then stood up off Mitch's bed then put her hands in her pockets and started to leave.

"Have you ever considered resigning?" Mitch asked,"Raz can still be a psychonaut, and you can be with Raz," Mitch said then fell onto his bed.

"I have thought about it, but what then? Do we get married, or date and break up again and then I'm out of work. It's not a risk I can take," Lili said then leaned against the wall.

"You love him right?" Mitch asked. Lili nodded. "Then take a risk. Love itself is a risk of heartache, but if it wasn't worth it, then no one would want to fall in love. He's right in front of you, and it's destracting you. Wouldn't it be safer for him anyway if you did resign? You two aren't distracted each other, and when he comes home from work, you can kiss him, tell him you love him, and someday have kids to join the fun."

Lili thought long and hard about everything Mitch had just said. After a minute it clicked. She smiled then looked at Mitch then nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

"Lili, you have called a meeting to suggest a partner for agent Kiklion," Truman said to his daughter. Mitch was in a chair beind her, and Raz was leaning against a wall in the back off his over furnished office.

"I did," Lili said then placed a folder on the desk.

"And what is this?" Truman asked.

"My suggestion is that Mitch be partnered with Raz, because that is my resignation," Lili said then stood strainght. Truman grabbed the folder then read through it. He tossed it on his desk then let out a sigh of frustration.

"What reason do you have to resign?" Truman asked.

"Inability to complete my assignments, and slipping performance," Lili explained.

"How so? Your last mission was a success," Truman said to her.

"Perhaps, but that wasn't my effort alone. If I'm in a small group, two or three people, I don't function well at all. My inability to do my job has nearly killed myself and Raz dozens of times. And I finally know why I can't fuction anymore," Lili said.

"Why?" Truman asked, now a little curious.

"Because I love Raz," Lili said then turned and looked at Raz who was just standing there baffled that she was resigning.

"I can't be a distraction to him, or let him be one to me. Even if we switch partners, he's in my head. Over the years, I've been slowly cracking bit my bit, till my emotions shattered. Father, please, let me resign," Lili said then looked her father straight in the eye. Truman didn't want her to leave, but he realized he had to.

"Your mother once told me to not let you join the psychonauts. You were supposed to find a good boy, get married, and live happily the way you wanted to. I decided to let you follow your heart, and it led you here. And if it is now leading you away, I can't stop you," Truman said then opened his laptop from his left. Finding Lili's profile he filled in her current affiliation. Instead of saying active service field agent, it said ' Out of Service.' Truman gestured and Lili gave him her badge and Truman took out a stamper and stamped void on it.

"I hope you're making the right decision," Truman said then finished with the resignation. Lili nodded then left the room, having to pass Raz to do so. As she passed him she said in her mind, 'Stop by later, I'll make it worth your while.' Raz stared at her till she left then looked at the desk.

"Well agent Kiklion, your rank does qualify you to be Raz's partner, are you up for the task?" Truman asked.

"Of course he is," Raz said then placed his hands on Mitch's shoulders, "Mitch won a psychic fight with a class five pyrokenitic."

"Impressive," Truman said then looked at Mitch, "Should I sign the paperwork?"

"Yes," Mitch said with a nod.

"Very well, you two are now field partners. Be ready to leave on a moments notice," Truman said then directed them out of his office. Raz took a step out to see Lili was still there. She was leaning against the wall, waiting for him to come out. When he did Lili kissed him deeply, the stared him in the eye.

"You didn't have to resign for me," Raz said to her.

"I know, I wanted to," Lili said then kissed him again, "You still remember where I live right?" Lili asked. She hadn't been home in a while, staying at the base for nearly a month straight.

"Yeah, and unless something on Maloof pops up I have leave this weekend," Raz said, then saw her smile.

"Be there by six," Lili said then left him with one kiss.  
"You have a fun night ahead of you," Mitch said then leaned against the wall.

"I guess so. How was your first assignment?" Raz asked.

"Kinda boring actually," Mitch said then stretched, "Something I wouldn't want to do again."

"It gets easier, trust me. You got a lot of potential kid, use it," Raz said then patted him on the shoulder. Mitch smiled as Raz walked down the hall leaving him alone.

Mitch started down the other hall and ended up back in his room. His body collasped to his bed as his mind began to wander. He wondered if his parents would be proud of him. His thoughts swam around his brain for hours as he lay there. Mitch began to think of his career in the psychonauts as his second life, the first died with his family. Mitch trully believe himself blessed for the first time in his life. The psychonauts were his new family, and no matter what fate threw at him, he wasn't going to let it die.

_**It's left at a point of readers opinion on what will happen later. But this is the end.**_


End file.
